gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
EITC Official Lord Governor's High Council
The Council The Council is handpicked by the Lord Governor. It will always have 10 members~ NO more, NO less. They meet once a week at "secret" locations to discuss important topics. Lord Goldtimbers consults with them on topics such as: Alliances, dischargements, punishments, declaring "war," cease fire's, and classified information. They are subject to change at the wish of the Lord Governor; however, they are the most highly trained in the subjects of debate, history, economical trade, central intelligence, and political standings. Hand-picked Members The Following are the hand-picked members of this prestigious council the Lord Governor consults. You can also see them HERE. *Lord Cad Bane. Current Standings: Second in Command*, 3rd Lord Governor, Captain of the Tea Team, Head of the Department of Trade, Director of Northern European Affairs.Position on the Council:' Executive Director'. "Cad is one of the most trusted men in the company. I want no other than him and Warsmythe along side me. It is more than a pleasure having on board as well as our doctor."~ Lord Jonathan Goldtimbers. *Lord John Warsmythe. Current Standings: Second In Command*, A leading Admiral during the wars with Spain, Executive Aide, Governor's right hand man, Director of South American Affairs. Position on the Council:' Executive Aide'. "Lord Warsmythe has been loyal to me a long time, and with Cad they make up my number 2's. He is extremely loyal and helpful, and I can count on him to be there." ~ Lord Jonathan Goldtimbers. *Lord Andrew Mallace. Current Standings: Third in Command*, 2nd Lord Governor, Chief Secretary of the Court of Directors and Council, Director of Southern European affairs, Head of the Department of Discipline.' Position on the Council':' Executive Company Advisor'. "Lord Mallace, although some are fooled by his appearance, has been around very long. He has been extemely helpful, loyal, respectful and friendly, and we are blessed to have such a man." ~ Lord Jonathan Goldtimbers. *Lord Jonathan Coaleaston. Current Standings: Third in Command*, * Lord Roger Decksteel. Current Standings: Lord of Russia, Deputy Head of the Department of Discipline, Director of African Affairs.Position on the Council: Deputy Company Advisor. "Roger is my good friend and loyal comrade. I am glad he is with us, and always handle situations in a true company fashion. He represents the best in us." ~ Lord Jonathan Goldtimbers. * Lord Sven Daggersteel. Current Standings: Head of the Department of Warfare, Lord Admiral, Director of Gulf Sea Affairs.' '''Position on the Council': Royal Commandant.' ''"Sven is a long time friend and Marine. He has been the most succesful admiral in the company's history. I wish for none other to lead our navy, for none can compare to his brilliance." ~ Lord Jonathan Goldtimbers. * Lord Maxamillion. Current Standings: *Lord Ryan Blademonk . Current Standings: *Grand Admiral Eric Machawk. Current Standings: Grand Admiral of the EITC Navy, Field Marshal in the Army. Position on the Council:' Lieutenant General.' "Eric Machawk, despite his dark past, is a great friend and soldier. I can trust him to do the right thing with our ships, and lead our men well. He will never leave a comrade behind, and 'I am very appreciative of having him." ~ Lord Jonathan Goldtimbers. *First Lord of the Admiralty Matthew Blastshot. Current Standings: = The in commands refers to power as substitutes for the Lord Governor. Please contact Lord Governor or the Secretary, myself, for further inquires/problems. Thank you TO BE CONTINUED Category:POTCO Category:EITC Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:EITC Division